BEAST? OR BEAUTY?
by user31
Summary: Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun aku seorang yang Nerd, Freak, Ugly dan bukan seorang kutu buku tapi aku seorang gemers sejati aku pindah dari Korea ke Australia dua tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang aku kembali ke Korea karena suatu alasan. kalian mau tau alasanku? apa kalian mau tau bagaimana dan sejauh mana ke ugly-anku?
1. I'am The Ugly One

_I opened the wardrobe  
a few piece of clotes appeared in front of my eyes  
Although it seemed a bit early, I wore it  
In front of the mirror, I looked as I was back then_

_It is good that the weather is getting chilly  
The sun is going to set in this area  
The aroma of coffee brought me back to that time  
When I looked at the winter clothes through shop windows_

(Author POV)

Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian tebal berlari sendiri menyusuri tumpukan – tumpuakan salju yang ada di pinggir jalan dengan mata sayu yang terus menatap ke depan dengan ke empat matanya, dua mata normalnya dan dua kaca tebal yang menyerupai lensa tetapi bukan lensa, itu hanya kaca biasa.

Dua jarum yang tengah beradu kini saling menidih satu sama lain menunjukan hari yang telah berjalan tujuh jam lebih tiga puluh menit. Ia mulai tergesa setelah melihat jam yang bersembunyi di bawah lengan sweaternya seolah takut waktu yang di tunjukkannya akan membeku bersama dengan dinginya hawa pagi ini.

Sepatu kulit abu-abu yang ia kenakan terlihat lelah, rok panjang oranye yang besar menggebung ketika kakinya terangkat, membungkus kaki yang jenjang dengan kulit sepucat mayat. Sedikit terlihat bajunya dengan motif bunga warna berwarna hitam mencuat keluar tertutup oleh sweater biru lautnya. Tangannya yang tak kalah pucat dengan kakinya, tertutupi dengan sarung tangan dengan warna yang senada dengan warna syal yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi lehernya yang juga jenjang dan seputih mayat.

" Astaga, ini baru hari pertama aku masuk sekolah setelah kepindahanku dan sekarang aku harus berlari untuk mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat saat upacara pembukaan nanti. Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?" Ucap yeoja itu sembari memberikan rem pada kakinya yang tengan berlari.

Hosh… Hosh… hosh… desahan nafas itu terlihat, ketika yeoja itu berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Sudah sepuluh menit terhitung dari waktunya menutup pintu rumahnya sampai ia berhenti untuk beristirahat sekarang.

" Aku tau yang lebih buruk dari ini, pakaian ini! Seharusnya aku tak meminta pendapatnya!" jawabnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu di proutkannya bibir merahnya yang semakin membiru karena hawa dingin.

Di gosok-gosoknya kedua tangan yang telah dibalut dengan sarung tangan untuk mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih. Sambil sesekali ditiupnya. Setelah didapatnya rasa hangat ia terdiam untuk waktu yang tak lama lalu setelah melihat jamnya, kembali dilanjutkannya langkah menuju sebuah sekolah yang mulai terlihat dari tempatnya beristirahat. Dengan gerbang bertuliskan SM HIGH SCHOOL

(Cho Kyuhyun POV)

" Astaga, ini baru hari pertama aku masuk sekolah setelah kepindahanku dan sekarang aku harus berlari untuk mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat saat upacara pembukaan nanti. Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?" ucapku dan segera berhenti dari aktivitasku, ya berlari.

" Aku tau yang lebih buruk dari ini, pakaian ini! Seharusnya aku tak meminta pendapatnya!" jawabku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mengosok-gosokan tanganku yang sudah tertutup dengan sarung tangan dan sesekali meniupnya untuk menambah hawa hangat untuk tanganku.

' Aku bersumpah akan mebuat pembalasan untukmu sepulang sekolah nanti, Cho Kibum!' kulirik jamku lagi dan segerak kulanjutkan lariku yang semat tertunda. Sekolahku sudah terlihat, gerbang pintu masuk dengan tulisan besar yang terpampang SM HIGH SCHOOL.

(Author POV )

Sepuluh menit lagi hari beranjak menuju sepertiga hari ketika seorang yeoja dengan penampilan… Ehm… …NERD… melewati gerbang bertulisksan SM HIGHSCHOOL. Bukan hanya Author yang berpikiran seperti itu, bisa dilihat dari tatapan-tatapan aneh yang tertuju kepada yeoja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Tatapan-tatapan itu berkata seolah mereka kaget dengan keadaan yeoja itu.

Bisik – bisik juga mulai terdengar dari mulut beberapa namja dan yeoja.

' Apa kita akan bersekolah dengan yeoja freak itu?' terdengar bisikan seorang yeoja kepada seorang namja di sebelahnya.

' Aku tak tau, tapi yang jelas aku akan berdoa agar aku tak sekelas dengan yeoja Ugly itu!' jawab nanaja yang ditanya.

' Aku juga akan berdoa demikian.' Ucap yeoja itu lagi.

Yeoja yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan bisikan orang – orang di sekitarnya berjalan dengan cueknya tanpa mempedulikan bisikan bisakan yang ditunjukan padanya. Seolah – olah itu hal yang sudah biasa didapatnya.

' eh, kau tau?' Tanya seorang namja yang berada di bawah pohon kepada teman namja di sebelahnya.

' Tau apa?' jawabnya.

' Aku berharap murid pindahan dari Australia itu cantik dan bukannya Nerd seperti dia!'

' Aku juga berharap yang sama.'

Mendengar bisikan dua orang namja di bawah pohon yang baru saja di lewatinya membuat yeoja itu mengeluarkan evil smirknya. Matanya yang tertutupi kaca yang bukan lensa nan tebal itu sedikit berkilat seolah - olah ia baru saja selesai membalaskan dendamnya.

" KYA… KIM HEECHUL! Ia … ia datang bersama Hangkyung oppa!" teriak seorang yeoja dengan pakaian super ketat. Sambil mengacung acungkan jarinya menuju sepasang kekasih yang sedang melewati pagar.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama perhatian yang sedari tadi di terima oleh yeoja nerd itu kini beralih kearah pasangan nan serasi yang tengah turun dari mobl di parkiran. Yeoja yang nerd itu juga ikut berbalik dan sebentar kemudian ia tersenyum gembira.

' Akhirnya,' bisiknya.

Teriakan – teriakan yang tak henti – hentinya mereka teriakan untuk kedua insan yang merupakan perwujudan sosok pangaran dan cinderellanya itu seperti suasana sebuah mall yang sedang diskon gede-gedean.

Sang Cinderella, Kim Heechul dengan rambut pirang yang tergerai lurus dan kecantikan yang mampu membuat setiap yoenja iri dan memabukkan bagi setiap namja yang melihatnya. Sedangkan sang pangeran yaitu Tan Hankyung merupakan salah satu sosok yang sangat terkenal karena keunggulannya dalam hal non akademi terutama atletik bersama dengan kelompoknya mereka merupakan idola sekolah. Selain itu paras rupawannya yang sudah tak dapat dipungkiri lagi merupakan pujaan bagi setiap yoenja.

Heechul dan Hankyung berhenti tak jauh dari yeoja nerd yang tengah memandangi mereka dengan senyum bahagia. Mereka agaknya kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya, mereka melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan iPhone ke arah mereka. Dengan serempak mereka merogoh saku mereka dan segera mengeluarkan sebuah iPhone. Tanpa di komando keduanya berlari menuju yeoja Nerd itu sembari meneriakkan sebuah nama.

" YA… CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak keduanya bersamaan dengan menghasilkan banyak tatapan terkejut dari para hadirin yang tengah menatap mereka heran. Sang pangeran dan Cinderella itu berpelukan dengan seekor bebek buruk rupa seperti sebuah adegan Teletubbies yang sedang berpelukan.

' Apa kau mendengar nama yang di sebut oleh my princess?' Tanya namja yang sama yang berada di bawah pohon.

' bukankah Cho Kyuhyun adalah nama murid pindahan itu?' jawab teman sebelahnya.

GLUB… GLUB mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka karena menyadari suatu kesalahan.

Kembali evil smirk di tunjukkan oleh yeoja Nerd itu. Dengan kilatan kilatan di mata dan kacamatanya.

" Kyuhyunnie.. lama tak jumpa!" kembail heechul memeluk yeoja nerd itu dengan penuh kasih sayang juga di berikannya sebuah cubitan pada pipi chubby yeoja nerd itu. (Sebaiknya aku mulai mebiasakan diri memanggilnya Cho kyuhyun atau kyuhyun atau aku akan di lahap habis oleh sparkyu~~ Abaiklan ini!.)

Hankyung melepas pelukannya dan segera menggandeng kedua yeoja di hadapannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam sekolah, di mana mereka bisa menghangatkan diri mereka. Terutama kyuhyun yang sudah membuat bibirnya mebiru karena habis berlari dan terlalu lama menunggu kedua pasangan sempurna itu.

Setelah memasuki ruangan aula tak sedikit mata yang memberi tatapan heran yang tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh orang-orang yang ditatap. Suasana aula yang tadinya sepi karena banyak yang malas melakukan aktivitas sekarang mulai ramai dengan segala perbincangan dengan topic vang sama. Satu namja dan dua yeoja yang sedang duduk bertiga di pojok ruangan.

" Kyunnie… aku sangat rindu padamu!"

" Ya… Kyunnie kenapa kau sangat jarang memberi kabar pada kami saat kau di Australia? Apa kau tidak merindukan Oppa dan Eonnimu ini?" Tanya Hankyung.

" Ayolah Oppa, Eonni, kalian tau bagaimana rindunya aku pada kalian!"

" Tapi apa yang membuatmu pindah kemari Kyunnie? Kau bahkan baru dua tahun di sana!" Tanya Heechul.

" Oh, aku lupa bukankah kita ada upacara pagi ini?" Tanya kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

TET TET TET TET… ( ini bener suara bel bukan ya?)

(Cho Kyuhyun POV)

Flashback On

Saat ini musim semi di Australia dan aku sedang menatap lemariku yang penuh sesak oleh pakaian yang terus mengusikku untuk mengenakkannya. Kuputuskan untuk menggunakan sebuah kaos polo berwana abu-abu dengan sebuah jins ketat berwarna senada. Tak lupa bando pemberian kekasihkuku untuk memperindah rambut caramel yang kubiarkan tergerai.

" Kyunnie… Changminnie sudah menunggumu di bawah!" AHA, Itu suara Sungmin ajhusii. Ah aku sudah terlalu hafal dengan suara ini. Setiap hari hanya suara ini yang menungguku di rumah dan menanti kepulanganku.

Kalian tau ? Rumah sebesar ini hanya di tempati oleh dua orang yang berstatus sebagai majikan yaitu aku , Cho Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Ajhussi dan empat orang berstatus sebagai orang yang menjual jasa kepada sang majikan. mereka berempat adalah : pertama seorang namja yang selalu menjaga dan merawat kebunku dengan baik dan terkadang ia akan membuat patung-patung dari semak - semak yang ada di taman. Kedua : seorang yeoja yang selalu sigap dan sangat pandai membuatku terpikat dengan masakannya. Ketiga seorang yeoja yang selalu bersabar mengurusi semua kekacauan di rumahku dan yang terakhir seorang namja yang selalu bersedia mengantarku kemanapun aku ingin pergi.

Dan jangan tanyakan padaku ke mana keluargaku. Kalau tidak salah sekarang ini Appa sedang di kantornya yang ada di Sydney bersama Eeoma. Sedang kakakku satu – satunya ada di Korea tepatnya ada di Seoul dan dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Appa. Ia pasti sedang menangani berbagai macam bentuk dokumen – dokumen yang jika itu aku, aku yakin aku pasti sudah muntah! Kau tau ? kakakku ini adalah seorang Workaholic.

Tapi yang jelas aku tak akan berkata jika mereka tidak sayang padaku, karena setiap sebulan sekali Appa dan Eeoma akan menggunjungi ku dan dua bulan sekali mereka akan mengunjungi kakakku. Selain itu ketika salah satu dari kami ada yang berulang tahun kami akan berkumpul di manapun itu termasuk Sungmin ajhussi yang secara tidak langsung tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan kami.

" Kyunnie.. Apa kau mendengarku? Changminnie sudah menumnggumu!" Astaga aku lupa, Aish… kebiasaan ini, inilah kebiasaan burukku terlalu banyak melamun.

" Ah nde… Ajhusii, aku turun!" kusambar jaket merah yang bergantung malas di balik pintu dan segera berlari turun.

"Ayoengngaseo… Changminnie!" ucapku ketika aku mengginjakkan kakiku pada tiga tangga terakhir. Kekasihku tersenyum kepadaku. Kurasakan pipiku memanas dan aku juga yakin pasti sekarang wajahku sudah penuh dengan seburat merah pasti aku mirip tomat rebus maaf, ralat kepiting rebus!

BRUKK…..

Aku tau itu pasti suara tubuhku yang telah jatuh karena kecerobohanku sendiri. Aku memang anak yang ceroboh. Aku meruntuki diriku sendiri atas kecerobohanku ini. Jika saja aku hanya jatuh sekali di depan kekasihku ini aku tak akan semalu ini , tapi nyatanya aku sedah jatuh di depanya sebanyak lima kali, di tempat yang sama pada waktu yang sama yaitu ketika aku akan berkencan dan di hadapan orang yang sama.

Seperti biasanya changmin akan segera merendahkan badannya dan membantuku berdiri. Setelahnya ia akan bertanya padaku tentang keadaanku. Apa ada yang lecet? Nyeri? Luka? Atau berdarah! Dan ia akan terus menerus bertanya kepadaku hingga kami berangkat kencan dengannya. Aku baru bisa membungkamnya setelah aku berikan kecupan pada kedua pipinya. Catatan aku hanya akan memberikan ciuman bibirku pada suamiku nanti. Itu prinsipku sampai aku mengalaminya, paksaaan itu…

Flashback_END


	2. Memories

_Title : Beast ? or Beauty?_

_Subtitle : Memories_

_Rate : T_

_Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as yoeja_

_Kim Heechul as yoeja_

_Choi Siwon, Tan Hangeng, Kim Kibum, changmin, dan akan muncul banyak cast baru seiring cerita berjalan._

_==================================================HAPPY READING=================================================_

**(Author POV)**

Seorang _Yeoja_ _Nerd_ atau kalian bisa menyebutnya Cho Kyuhyun, kini tengah meneguk buliran buliran kesegaran dari bubble teanya. Selepas melamunkan sesuatu dan menghabiskan minumannya ia meninggalkan sepasang meja dan kursi di kantin. Dirogohnya saku celana olahraganya dan di ambilnya sebuah benda berwarna hitam.

" YA… Kyunnie, kau tak pernah meninggalkan kebiasaan lamamu!" sebuah tangan merangkul leher Kyuhyun dengan hangat. Tanpa menolehpun kyuhyun tau siapa pemilik tangan itu.

" _Eonni_, Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau ada pelajaran?"

"AISH.. kau ini, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang selain bermain dengan PSPmu itu? Apakah Miky _Seonsaengnim_ tak akan memarahimu?"

" Aku izin ke UKS, _Eonni_.."

" Apa kau sakit Kyunnie?!" Reflek Heechul segera memegang dahi kyuhun dan dahinya. Ia membandingkan suhu badannya dengan suhu badan kyuhyun.

" Kau tak sakit Kyunnie!"

" OH.. Heechul _Eonni_, kau seperti tak mengenal aku saja!"

" Bukannya aku tak ingat perilakumu, hanya saja kau sedikit aneh. Kau tau semenjak kembali dari Australia aku sering melihatmu melamun. Bahkan kau baru saja melamun." Tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, di tatapnya mata _yeoja_ yang ada di depannya dengan keraguan terlihat jelas pada kedua matanya.

" Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit lelah. Aku akan ke UKS sebentar!" Kyuhyun memasukkan PSP-nya kembali dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang kini menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sendu, ia tau jika Kyuhyun berbohong, tapi ia tak meminta kejujurannya ia akan menunggu hingga Kyuhyun jujur padanya suatu saat nanti.

Ya suatu saat nanti…. Kapan? Author juga belum tau hehehe….

" _Oppa_!... Kyunnie pulang!" _Yeoja_ itu melepaskan kacamata tebalnya dan menampakan sepasang obsidian indah, mantel coklat yang tebal itu ia lepas begitu juga dengan rok panjang dan tebal yang sedari tadi menutupi kaki jenjanggnya dilepasnya dan disisakannya celana selutut juga kemeja kedodoran milik kakak nya yang sudah terpasang apik sedari ia berangkat kesekolah , namun baru di tampakkannya sekarang. Semua pakaian yang ia lepas kini telah beristirahat di dalam keranjang baju kotor di samping mesin cuci. Ya itulah kebiasaan Kyuuhyun sepulang sekolah.

Seekor itik buruk rupa yang baru saja memasuki pintu rumah megah itu sekarang telah berubah menjadi seorang Cinderella yang siap pergi ke pesta bedanya Cinderella yang ini tidak menggunakan gaun pesta melainkan hanya menggunakan celana selutut dan kemeja kedodoran milik kakaknya. Tapi yang jelas pakaian itu sangat serasi dengan tubuh itik itu maaf sekali lagi, kuralat _yeoja_ itu CHO KYUHYUN.

" Kyunnie.. kau harus segera menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu! Apa kau tak ingat jika _oppamu_ ini seorang _namja_?" kata Kibum dengan senyum tersungging tapi matanya menyiratkan sebuah peringatan pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

" Ne, _Oppa_. Kyunnie tau kalau _oppa_ seorang namja karena itulah Kyunnie memanggil oppa dan bukan _eonni_!" Jawab kyuhyun polos.

" _Aigoo_… Kyunnie, bukan itu maksud _oppa_!" di tatapnya sosok polos di depannya. Jika bukan karena kejadian itu mungkin Kibum tak kan melarang kebiasaan adiknya itu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolak jika yang di tawarkan merupakan pemandangan indah yang jarang terlihat. Apalagi semenjak Kyuhyun pindah ke Korea ia merubah penampilannya secara drastis.

" Maksud _Oppa_..?" Tanya Kyuhun dengan mata membesar dan sedikit memproutkan bibirnya. Pertanda ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang _oppanya_ maksudkan.

" _Aigoo_, _aigoo_.. Kyunnie jangan perlihatkan ekspresi itu pada _oppa_! Sekarang, _Oppa_ malah meragukan jika _IQ_-mu itu tinggi!.. Ck ck.." Kibum berdecak kesal sambil berdecak pinggang.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Merasa tak mendengar adiknya menjawab, Kibum menyambar lengan adiknya yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur. Di paksanya tubuh Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi terdekat. ( sejauh yang aku lihat Kyuhyun didudukkan di kursi makan, dan sekarang Kyuhyun dan Kibum, tengah duduk dengan berhadap-hadapan)

" Kyunnie… kau masih ingat dengan alasanmu pindah kemari kan?"

"…"

"…"

" Nde.. Kyunnie ingat!" jawab Kyuhyun di bumbui dengan angukan berkali-kali semakin menampikan kepolosan seorang Kyuhyun. ( jika kyuhyun adalah kue, sudah kupastika aku akan segera memakannya dan setelahnya mayatku akan di temukan dengan keadaan mengenaskan~~~ melirik para sparkyu)

" Jadi.. _Oppa_ mohon kebiasaanmu setelah pulang sekolah itu kau hilangkan, _arraseo_?"

Kyuhyun mengoleskan selai coklat pada dua lembar roti. Di tatapnya sebentar orang yang ada di hadapannya dan di ambilnya nafas panjang dan segera di hembuskannya pula dengan panjang. Sekarang baru disadarinya maksud dari orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"_Nde oppa arraseo_!"

Kyuhyun menggigit rotinya dengan malas, tatapannya menjadi sayu. Ia ingat dan sangat ingat bahwa alasannya pindah kemari adalah untuk melupakan dan mendapatkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Australia dan kembali ke Korea untuk mencari perlindungan dan jawaban.

Seorang _namja_ dengan badan Atletis baru saja selesai mempermainkan bola _orange_ dengan timnya. Ia duduk di bangku cadangan sembari meneguk cairan - cairan bening untuk menghilangkan kehausan yang ia rasakan.

Kring… kring… kring…

" _Annyeonghaseyo_? _Yeoboseo_?!"

" Ah, Yunho _Hyung_! _Waeyo_? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

" Nde… ok.."

" Baiklah… aku akan ke sana…"

" oh… bukan sekarang?"

" Apa? Besok?"

" Baiklah akan ku usahakan!"

" Sama-sama, _hyung_ tak perlu sungkan terhadapku!"

Setelah menerima telpon, _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum dengan menampakkan dua _dimple_ di sekitar bibirnya ia berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin, tempat di mana ia bisa menghilangkan rasa kelaparan yang telah mendera perutnya setelah kelelahan dalam latihan basketnya.

DOR… DOR… CRASH.. CRASH…

DOR… DOR… CRASH.. CRASH… ( imajinasikan itu suara game perang-perangan ok?)

'_Wait_ _a minute_, suara apa itu?' Namja tampan itu berhenti di bawah pohon ia mendengar suara yang aneh.

DOR… DOR… CRASH.. CRASH…

Ia menengok jam yang melekat pada lengan kekarnya, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang yang kebingung karena sedang tersesat.

' tak ada orang, lagi pula sekarang sedang jam pelajaran, tak mungkin ada murid yang berani meninggalkan kelas. Ah masa bodoh!' ~~Hahaha _namja_ yang malang dia tidak tau dari mana asal suara itu , coba dia tau,,,

'Ah masa bodoh, yang penting aku akan ke kantin sekarang!' _namja_ tampan itu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan suara – suara aneh yang sempat mengganggunya.

" CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI ATAS SANA?"

_Namja_ tampan yang tadi melanjutkan langkahnya berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, di mana ia menemukan teman seperjuangannya, Tan Hanggeng sedang mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sesuatu dan secara refleks ia juga menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang di lihat Hangeng.

" CHO KYUHYUN !. HEI ! CHO KYUHYUN!"

"…"

"….."

DOR… DOR… CRASH.. CRASH…

" AISH SIAL!" umpat seorang _yeoja_ _nerd_ di atas pohon.

HUP.. TAP… ( imajinasikan seseorang yang turun dari pohon dengan melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus, Tapi kacamatanya terlepas)

" Oh Hai _Oppa_, Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya seorang _Yeoja_ dengan tampilan _nerd_ sembari memasangkan kacamata super tebalnya pada sela - sela hidung mancungnya. Tak lupa di kibas- kibaskannya bajunya yang terkena debu setelah turun dari pohon tadi.

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas pohon? Apa kau masih setia bermain dengan benda hitam terkutukmu itu?" Tanya hangeng pada yeoja nerd itu.

" YAK, _OPPA_ BENDA INI BUKAN BENDA TERKUTUK!" diacungkanya benda hitam bebentuk persegi panjang di depan muka hangeng. Yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh hangeng.

' Bukan urusanku, !' batin _namja_ tampan tadi yang sekarang benar- benar pergi meninggalkan dua orang insan yang sedang bermain kejar – kejaran. (Eh- bukannya ini masih jam pelajaran ya?)

FLASHBACK_ON

Gelap, adalah hal pertama yang ia temui ketika ia membuka matanya. Rasa sakit pada perutnya masih terasa biarpun lelah telah ia sandarkan pada tumpukan jerami yang ada di dalam ruangan yang mungkin bisa di sebut sebagai gudang tapi ia sendiri tak tau tempat apa itu. Sudah malam adalah kesimpulan yang bisa ia simpulkan. Kesadarannya masih belum benar, setelah beberapa kali ia meemgang kepala ia teringat,

"_EOMMA_?! _EOMMA_?! hikz… hiks … hiks _Eomma_…!" sakit itulah rasa yang dapat di rasakan oleh seorang anak laki – laki berumur sembilan tahun. Dengan umurnya yang masih belia, ia sudah harus merasakan kekejaman dunia, bukan hanya rasa sakit akibat pukulan – pukulan kejam yang mendarat di sekujur tubuhnya namun rasa sakit karena di tinggal pergi oleh orang yang kita sayangi juga merupakan salah satu dari kekejaman dunia, dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanyalah rasa haus?!

CTAR…. CTAR… CTAR….

Hikz… hikz… hik….

" wonnie mohon, lepaskan _eomma_! Jangan sakiti _eomma_ wonnie,…."

Hikz… hikz…. Hkz….

" _Eomma_ _gwencana_? Hikz… lepaskan _eomma_ wonnie!" ucap seorang anak berusia Sembilan tahun yang tengah diikat dan di paksa untuk melihat sendiri bagaimana ibunya disiksa dengan begitu tidak berperikemanusiaan.

" Aku mohon, lepaskan Siwon! Jangan biarkan dia melihat semua ini, aku mohon!" iba, itu yang author rasakan ketika mendengar permintaan yang lebih mirip di sebut rintihan itu, melihat seorang yoeja paruh baya di siksa dengan tubuh telanjang dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam saja belum lagi seorang anak laki – laki yang kemungkinan besar adalah anaknya tengah menyaksikan adegan kekerasan seperti ini.

Seluruh badannya penuh luka, wajah yang seharusnya cantik dan mulus itu telah berubah penuh warna ungu karena lebam, sudut bibirnya berdarah, dua matanya kini telah bengkak membiru dan berair. Belum lagi badannya yang penuh luka sayatan dan bekas –bekas cambukan terlihat di sekitar sana dan sini.

" Hikz… hikz… hikz… _Eomma_, sakit, wonnie sakit _eomma_!".

" Lepaskan ikatan anak kecil itu!" perintah seorang yeoja berpakaian serba hitam nan ketat kepada bawahannya.

Setelah ikatan itu lepas, di seretnya rambut halus milik anak itu dengan kasar dan dilemparnya dengan kasar anak itu kepelukan sang _eomma_.

"_Eomma_, hikz… apa hikz… eomma hikz… sakit? Bagian mana hikz… yang sakit?"

Ia menangis tanpa suara setelah mendengar kekhawatiran anaknya, seluruh badannya sakit tapi tak mungkin ia membuat anaknya semakin khawatir padanya. Di peluknya anaknya yang malang dengan berlinang air mata."

" STOP!... HENTIKAN DRAMA MENJIJIKKAN INI!" diseretnya kembali rambut anak laki – laki yang tengah berpelukan dengan ibunya.

" AKH?! _EOMMA_!"

" Lepaskan Siwon, kumohon!"

" Cih… Lihat! Aku sudah melepaskan anak kesayanganmu itu! Tapi APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN UNTUKKU HAH?! KAU BISA MENGEMBAIKAN-NYA?! APA KAU BISA?"

" maaf, maafkan aku! Aku tak tau jika akan begini jadinya!" jawab yoeja paruh baya itu.

" Aku mohon lepaskan anakku! Jangan libatkan anakku! Cukup aku yang menagung semua ini! Aku mohon!"

" TAK BERGUNA! Hei kau! AMBILKAN OBAT ITU!"

" I… ini Nyonya!"

" Kau tau Mrs. Choi, ini adalah obat yang di ciptakan oleh suamimu ! obat yang akan membuat kalian menjadi orang kaya, obat yang sudah membunuh suami yang baru saja ku nikahi dan obat yang akan membunuh anak kalian sendiri!"

_Yeoja_ penyekap berjalan mendekati _yeoja_ paruh baya atau Mrs. Choi lalu berjongkok sebentar kemudian sebuah botol kecil sepanjang jari telunjuk berisikan cairan bening itu di ayun- ayunkan di depan mata _yeoja_ paruh baya itu. Setelah puas melihat ketakutan Mrs. Choi, _yeoja_ itu berdiri dan mendekati anak laki – laki yang kini hampir menghabiskan air matanya.

" _Eomma_, wonnie sayang _eomma_…"

" Sunny _please_ lepaskan anakku! Biar aku yang menelan cairan itu! Lepaskan anakku! Lepaskan dia! Ku mohon!" Air mata telah membanjiri seluruh luka memarnya, suara rintihannya menayat hati, keadaannya yang mengenaskan membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu merasa iba namun apa daya mereka tak mungkin menuruti keinginan yeoja itu dan melepasnya begitu saja, karena mereka harus patuh kepada atasan mereka.

" Apa kau bilang? Lepas? Apa kau tak tau apa yang di katakana suamiku di hadapan suamimu? Kau tak tau? Ia juga berkata, ah bukan ia memohon bahkan ia berlutut tapi apa? Apa yang di katakana oleh suamimu? Ia bahkan tidak bergeming dan melanjutkannya! Dan sekarang giliranmu untuk merasakan sakitnya ditinggal pergi orang yang kita sayangi!"

_Yeoja_ itu menjambak rambut Siwon kecil dengan paksa,

"ARKH … appo, _eomma_,… sakit!"

" LEPASKAN ! KUMOHON LEPASKAN SIWON!"

" Wonnie sayang, ini tidak akan sakit! _Ahjumma_ janji!"

" _Ani_.. _ani_ wonnie tidak mau minum itu!"

" Percuma saja menolak, dengan meminum ini wonnie akan merasakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Setelah wonnie minum ini wonnie akan pergi ke surga _nde_?!"

" TIDAK, JANGAN, … SIWON!" jerit Mrs. Choi dengan sekuat tenaga berharap suara yang ia keluarkan terdengan hingga keluar ruangan. Berharap ada seorang yang tengah mencari mereka dan melewati tempat penyekapan mereka.

PYAR… Sebelum yeoja itu menuangkan isi botol itu, botol itu telah terlebih dahulu hancur.

" LARI!"

FLASBACK_END

**(SIWON POV)**

" _Annyeonghaseyo_? _Yeoboseo_?!"

" Siwon, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"

" Ah, Yunho _Hyung_! _Waeyo_? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

" Anak – anak dari SB Highschool mengajak bertemu dan kami kekurangan orang!"

" _Nde_… ok.."

" Ah jangan membawa apapun, dan pastikan suruhan ayahmu tak ada yang mengikutimu!

" Baiklah… aku akan ke sana…"

" Ani… ani bukan sekarang, "

" oh… bukan sekarang?"

" Besok."

" Apa? Besok?"

" Iya, kita akan bertemu besok, tempatnya akanku berikan padamu setelah kami menentukannya besok!"

"Baiklah akan ku usahakan!"

" _Kamsahanida_, Siwon-ssi!"

" Sama-sama, _hyung_ tak perlu sungkan terhadapku!"

**-TBC-**

gimana lanjutannya? menarik? membosankan? mengerikan? atau nggak ketiga -tiganya?

kalo nggak ketiga - tiganya, author minta reviewnya biar author bisa memproses pengetahuan author ok? Author tunggu reviewnya ya?

thanks to :

1. Asha D : makasih buat reviewnya yang sangat membangun. dan udah aku terPKn lho di ch ini dan ch sebelumnya juga udah aku edit Arigatou... :)

2. rikha-chan : iya ini ff yang udah aku publish di aff. btw makasih udah mau jadi pembaca setiaku baik di sini maupun di aff... thank a lot :D

3. ratnasparkyu : thank you udah bilang ff ini bagus... moga ch kali ini juga tetep bagus ? XD

4. kyu : ini emang wonkyu tapi tetep ada sedikit changkyu di sini :3


	3. Tragedy Toilet

**Chapter sebelumnya**

**(SIWON POV)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Siwon POV)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Annyeonghaseyo_? _Yeoboseo_?!"

**" Siwon, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"**

" Ah, Yunho Hyung! _Waeyo_? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

**" Bisa kita bertemu untuk bermain seperti biasa?!"**

" _Nde_… ok.."

**" Ah jangan membawa apapun, bawa saja perlengkapan seperti biasa. Biar nanti aku yang memesan semuanya untuk kita, dan pastikan suruhan ayahmu tak ada yang mengikutimu!"**

" Baiklah… aku akan ke sana…"

**" ****_Ani_****… ****_ani _****bukan sekarang, "**

" oh… bukan sekarang?"

**" Besok."**

" Apa? Besok?"

**" Iya, kita akan bertemu besok, tempatnya akanku berikan padamu setelah aku menemukan tempat yang cocok!"**

"Baiklah akan ku usahakan!"

**" ****_Kamsahanida_****, Siwon-ssi!"**

" Sama-sama, _hyung_ tak perlu sungkan terhadapku!"

-Happy Reading!-

' kau tau Ddankko Beans? Di belakang café itu ada lapangan tenis yang sudah tidak di pakai. Kita bertemu disana jam 9, malam nanti.'

Tik.. tik… tik.. tik.. ( bener gak sih suaranya?)

Seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di dalam ruang kelas yang sibuk terlihat sedang sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatannya. Tatapan fokusnya terus tertuju pada benda hitam yang ada di genggamannya. Di acuhkannya namja yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh dan mengocehkan soal – soal matematika yang sedari tadi terus diprotes oleh siswa yang lain. Bahkan tatapan – tatapan dari teman sekelasnya pun tak ia hiraukan, ia hanya terfokus dengan benda hitam di depannya.

" CHO KYUHYUN!"

"…."

" CHO KYUHYUN!"

"…."

" CHO KYUHYUN!"

' Hei! Hei! Kyuhyun! kau dipanggil seosangnim!'

' Kyuhyun-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi,…"

" AKH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" Yeoja yang merasa diganggu itu menoleh kebelakang dengan menampilkan seringai galaknya pada seorang yeoja yang tengah menatapnya kaget.

Semua orang yang melihat adegan kaget luar biasa dan setelahnya mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka. Mereka tak mengira yeoja Nerd yang menjadi teman sekelas mereka ini memiliki suara yang merdu sekaligus memiliki sifat yang menakutkan ah maksudku tatapannya.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENGGOYANG – GOYANGKAN PUNDAKKU HAH? KAU MENGHILANGKAN KONSENTRASIKU SAJA! KAU TAU APA YANG TERJADI?" Yeoja itu terus berteriak – teriak dan tak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan kengerian yang di tunjukkan kepadanya.

" A…Ah… Akku…." (Aku kasian dengan yeoja ini.)

" APA? HAH? APA?"

" Aku… aku hanya.. hanya.. ingin kau tau... ba... h.. bahwa… Hikz… hikz… hikz…"

" Ehem…" ( astaga Author melupakan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dengan kelas ini) Seorang namja dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya kini tengah melipat kedua lengannya dengan tatapan tajam dan menakutkan kepada serang yeoja yang sedari tadi tengah berteriak –teriak di tengah jam pelajarannya.

" APA?"

" CHO KYUHYUN! KUHARAP KAU MENGUNJUNGI RUANG GURU SETELAH PELAJARAN INI SELESAI! KALIAN SEMUA KEMBALI PERHATIKAN PAPAN TULIS!" semua yang mendengar sang seosangnim segera menjalankan perintah tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

" Jangan pernah mengulangi hal ini lagi Cho Kyuhyun! Ini peringatan pertamamu.!"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, belum selesai kekesalannya karena kalah bermain game sekarang ia harus mendapat marah dari sang kakak sepulang sekolah nanti. Kenapa kyuhyun tidak takut dimarahi sang seosangnim tapi malah takut kena marah kakaknya?

Begini ceritanya, Sejak Sd Kyuhyun memang suka buat keonaran nggak terkecuali dengan para sunbaenya. Ia juga sudah kebal dengan beribu teguaran dan amarah dari gurunya. Tapi ketika SMP kyuhyun mulai keterlaluan. Sudah berkali – kali keluarganya di panggil oleh sekolah. Untuk satu dua kali memang kedua orang tuanya yang datang tapi selanjutnya Kibumlah yang datang. Tapi itu bukan Apa – apa.

Puncaknya, Waktu itu Kyuhyun mengganggu putra dari relasi perusahaan dimana saat itu Kibum sedang mengurus kontrak kerja dengan Relasinya, dan al hasil gagal sudah kontrak kerja kibum. Kibum marah besar dan bukan sekedar marah besar yang biasa lebih tepatnya ia mengamuk tapi ia tak marah pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun kapok. Dan sejak itulah kyuhyun takut degan amukan kibum dan sejak saat itu kenakalannya berkurang drastic. Pengen tau gimana Kibum Ngamuk? Besok, kapan – kapan Author buatin OK?

TETT… TETT … TETT…

" YEY!" semua penghuni kelas bersorak gembira mendengar bell istirahat tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Biarpun Ian nanti akan menghadap seosangnim tapi ia kan harus mengisi perut kosongnya dulu kan?

" Sebelum kalian pergi meninggalkan kelas ini, aku akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian!" Ucap Seosangnim.

" YAH" Seru Seisi kelas dengan lesu. Lesu karena jam istirhat mereka berkurang dan lesu mendapatkan hasil ujian mereka. Apalagi ini pelajaran matimatika.

Satu per satu lembar ujian di bagikan dan berbagai macam raut muka mewarnai kelas. Beberapa dari mereka tersenyum gembira dan lebih banyak dari mereka Menundukkan kepala.

" Untuk ujian kali ini, Kyuhyun mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Dan Seohyun jangan mau berhati hatilah dan tetap belajar!" umum seosangnim pada seluruh penjuru kelas.

Raut wajah Seohyun sedikit muram. Sedang teman sekelas yang lain menunjukkan wajah seolah – olah ' ya sudah sepantasnya ia meraih nilai tertinggi, itu sudah sesuai dengan imejnya'. Sedang Kyuhyun tak merespon apa – apa, toh sudah biasa. Sekarang yang ada di benaknya hanyalah pergi kekantin dan mengisi perutnya. Masalah Kibum nanti saja, pikirnya.

" Ah ya, apa kalian tau di mana Siwon?" Tanya Seosangnim sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

Semua yang ada di delas memandang kearah jendela yang menghadap lapangan. Dan itulah jawaban untuk seosangnim mereka.

' Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!' wah ada yang berbisik dengan menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

**(SIWON POV)**

Huft… lelahnya. Aku meneguk air mineral yang baru saja di berikan Yuri selaku manager Tim basketku sekaligus budak buatku. Yah semua wanita yang ada di sekolah ini adalah budak buatku. Tanpa aku suruhpun mereka akan melakukan keinginanku tanpa aku suruh. Tapi biarpun aku mengganggap mereka budak hanya aku lah yang tau karena aku tak pernah meperlakukan mereka layknya budak. Dan aku tekankan sekali lagi wanita hanyalah budak buatku kecuali ibuku karena ibuku telah pergi jauh dariku.

" Ah! Siwon! Kau mendapat pesan dari seosangnim untuk menemuinya nanti sehabis latihan." Kata Donghae.

" Ah, Nde, Kamshahamnida!" balas Siwon.

Hah.. . pasti karena nilai lagi. Aish tak bisakah sekolah hanya menilai prestasiku saja? Bukankah sudah tak terhitung lagi aku membawa pulang piala untuk sekolah sialan ini? Oke aku memang hanya pandai dalam bidang nonakademis saja terutama olahraga. Sedangkan akademisku? Kalian tau apa jawabnya. He he Nol besar! Tapi jangan salahkan aku, salahkan suasana buruk lingkunganku yang membuatku tidak betah di rumah dan membuatku tidak bisa belajar.

" Oppa, kau mau yang lain? Kau mau aku membelikanmu makanan?" Tanya Yuri padaku. Lihat? Dia bahkan tau apa yang kubutuhkan setelah latihan panjang padahal aku sendiri belum meyadari kelaparan ini.

" Tidak, air ini sudah cukup. Aku akan pergi kekantin sendiri. Dan itu berarti sendirian Yuri-ssi!" Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan Yuri sedirian. Aku tak mau mendapatkan tatapan horror dari teman – teman latihanku. Dimana Yuri selalu terlalu lebih perhatian padaku ketimbang anggota yang lain. Tap apa peduliku?

Aku berjalan menuju kantin, tapi sebelum itu aku pergi menuju toilet. Setelah selesai membasuh muka dan tanganku akau keluar dari toilet dan kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju kantin, tapi langkahku terhenti. Ada suara aneh yang keluar dari toilet wanita.

Aku berhenti sebentar dan merapatkan telingaku pada pintu toilet itu. Lalukudengar beribu kata sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut seorang yoeja yang ada di dalam kamar mandi itu dan aku tak tau siapa. Aku sedikit heran dengan suara ini. Biasanya hanya Amber yang berani mengeluarkan supah serapah sebanyak ini, tapi Suara ini berbeda dan aku tak mengenalnya.

BRUAK… BRUAK….

Aku tersentak apa itu? Suaranya dari dalam. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka pintu toilet wanita. Pertama aku melihat yoeja dengan pakaian aneh. Kedua aku melihat pintu salah satu kamar mandi terlepas dari tempatnya. Ketiga aku melihat dengan ngeri wajah yeoja di hadapanku. Dan yang terakhir aku mendapatkan bogem mentah dari yeoja freak di hadapanku ini.

" Aish. Sekolah macam apa ini? Hah ternyata bukan hanya yoeja – yoeja keparat yang berani mengunciku dan sekarang ada namja mesum yang berani masuk ke toilet wanita sembarangan. CIH!" kata yeoja itu dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan bekas bogem yang tak bisa ku bilang tidak sakit.

'Sial, baru kali ini aku menemukan yeoja aneh ada di sekolah yang sama denganku. Apa dia anak pindahan dari Australia itu? Tak ku sangka dia kuat dan juga freak. Huh sial.'

Aku keluar dan segera pergi ke ruang guru untuk menemui seosangnim. Nafsu makanku hilang sudah karena yeoja nerd tadi.

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang namja tampan berjalan dengan kesal menuju ruang guru. Terdengar samar – samar ia berguma tak jelas. Ia tak menyadari beribu mata tengah menatap setiap langkahnya dengan beribu bankt Tanya di benak mereka dan salah satunya :

' hei.. ada apa dengan wajah pangeran kita? Kenapa ia terlihat sedang tidak enak hati?'

' Iya.. iya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?'

' Ah mungkin tadi ia membantu honbae yang di bully oleh yankee sekolah kita di toilet!' kata yoeja dengan rambut panjang tergerai. ~~ dasar tukang gossip -_-

' ah yang benar? Kya! Dia memang pangeran kita!' ~~ Haduh -_-

Tapi bisikkan bisikan itu tak di dengar oleh si empunya perhatian. Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang guru. Tapi lagi - lagi ia berhenti ketika ia sampai di depan pintu ruang guru. Karena mendengar suara yang familiar. Iya familiar karena baru saja ia mendengar suara itu. Dan baru sja si empunya suara itu memberinya sebuah kado istimewa yaitu bogem.

" Ah Kibum-ssi, maafkan aku karena harus memanggilmu ke sekolah ini. Sebenarnya ini tak perlu di lakukan. Tapia pa boleh buat, aku harus bersikap adil pada semua sisiwa. Lagipula aku sudah mengenal adikmu ini cukup lama. Aku bisa saja membiarkannya terus bermain di kelasku toh nilainya selalu sama. Tapi bisakah kau sedikit memberinya pelajaran untuk tidak berbuat onar lagi?" ucap Sang Seosangnim.

" Mian Yesung Seosangnim, aku akan megurus anak ini nanti. Sekali lagi maafkan anak manja ini. Aku berjanji ia tak akan mengulangi perilakunya ini." Ucap Kibum dengan meyakinkan dan meberi hormat. Lalu menoleh Kyuhyun dan memberikan death glare andalannya untuk menciutkan kekeras kepala-an kyuhyun.

" Ah… Oppa aku pindah sekolah saja!" kata kyuhyun dengan manja.

" Waeyo?" Tanya Yesung seosangnim dan Kibum hyung bersamaan.

" Aku tadi ki kunci di kamar mandi lalu ada seorang namja mesum yang masuk ke toilet wanita tanpa permisi." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang di buat – buat seolah – olah ia sedang sedih.

" Benarkah? Apa kau tau bagaimana rupa yeoja – yeoja yang menguncimu atau namja yang masuk ke toilet itu?" Micky seosangnim yang baru saja lewat dan tertarik dengan pembicaraan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak.

" Aku tak tau yeoja – yeoja yang mengunciku karena aku sedang di dalam toilet waktu itu. Tapi untuk namja yang masuk toilet wanita tanpa ijin. Aku tau." Jawab kyuhyun.

" Seperti apa rupanya?" Tanya KIbum dengan sedikit nada emosi.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya meberikan jari telunjuknya maju ke depan. Mengarah pada seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke ruang guru.

" CHOI SIWON?" jawab ketiga orang dewasa yang ada di sebelah kyuhyun dengan serepak.

**TBC**

** Minat Me-Review? Author akan sangat berterimakasih kalau para unnie sekalian mau me-rivew tulisan author ini...**

Btw author berdoa semoga kalian tetep suka sama ceritanya, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan revie jika perlu dan mau dan iklas... karena secara nggak langsung ketika Author bahagia karena ada comment yang bertambah atau ada yang nge-subscribe author jadi semangat buat nglanjutin ceritanya... ok? hua maaf Author kebanyakan nyerocos.


End file.
